There is a silicone waterproof sealing member in the market, which is used to assemble a light emitting diode (LED) on a band-shaped flexible printed circuit (FPC) board to form a LED strip/bar. The LED strip/bar has a lifespan of 80,000 to 100,000 hours, is environmental friendly, and the sealing member can be cut into a desired shape and extend as desired, so the LED strip/bar is gradually used in various environments for lighting.
The conventional LED strips/bars are usually connected by manual soldering, and then the LED strips/bars are sealed by silicone or other materials after soldering processes. In the manual soldering process, there are quite some difficulties to deal with. For example, silicone of the sealing member has to be removed first before carrying out the soldering process, and consequently, installation is time consuming, and the connection quality is not reliable due to unstable soldering quality. Thus, the connection method has inferior sealing and allows low current only, so it is not suitable for used in environments in need of effective sealing. Furthermore, soldering connection does not permit easy maintenance, so it wastes considerable cost and time for maintenance.
Accordingly, the inventor made various studies to solve the above-mentioned defects, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.